Wireless devices, such as cellular phones, communicate and exchange user information with other devices and systems using wireless communication networks. A wireless device may be capable of communicating with multiple wireless networks that operate using one or more wireless protocols. The wireless device will register with one of the wireless networks in order to exchange communications with that network. If the wireless device is to communicate over another wireless network, then the wireless device must register with that other network. The registration process identifies the wireless device to the wireless network so that user information destined for the wireless device arrives appropriately at the wireless device.
Under some circumstances the connection between the wireless device and the wireless network may be terminated before all user information has been received in the wireless device. This may be the case if the wireless device powers off, leaves the coverage area, or otherwise terminates service with the wireless network. If the wireless device then regains service in an area serviced by another wireless network, then the wireless device may never receive the undelivered user information that is still in the previous wireless network.